


dropping solo

by reefs0



Series: the mirevage dynamic [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, he's okay but he died, mirage has a bad time, revenant being revenant, slightly more violent than canon typical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/pseuds/reefs0
Summary: Elliott can easily recall his first encounter with Revenant. How could he not when it seemed like it lasted forever?
Series: the mirevage dynamic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	dropping solo

**Author's Note:**

> What's up I'm the friend that's helping fuel this awful dynamic. Talk about Mirage/Revenant with us. I hope you find my writing as enjoyable as my friend's.

This new guy- new bot? is scary, to say the least. When Elliott heard that an immortal murder-obsessed simulacrum by the name of Revenant was replacing the very man that he murdered on live television as the Apex Games' next legend, he was... thoroughly terrified. And rightly so.

Elliott quickly learned that the robot didn't care for fast eliminations. No, that would be too easy, wouldn't it? Revenant enjoys killing, doesn't care too much about the objective of the games, and as a result, will take his sweet ass time with each and every slaughter. This is fun for him- he lives for this- but whoever he is up against wants nothing more than for death to come as quickly as Revenant himself did. 

_It never does._

Elliott can easily recall his first encounter with him. How could he not when it seemed like it lasted forever?

He was on a squad with Bangalore and Octane, and made the unfortunate decision to land by himself at Overlook while the other two went to Refinery. 

He found a wingman and a good amount of heavy ammo in the first bin he opened, and smiled to himself as he grabbed the weapon. He brought his hand up to his ear piece. "Guess who got his favorite gun?" he boasted to his teammates through the comms. 

"It's not going to do you any good all alone over there," Bangalore chimed in response. "This is a team game, Witt. Don't expect me to feel sorry for you when you get ambushed."

"I'm not going to get ambushed," Mirage responded as he opened his second supply bin. He frowned. Some thermite grenades and a level one extended light magazine. He was about to grab the thermites when a bullet shot right past his face. 

"Shit!" he panicked. He took cover under some stairs and immediately reached for his earpiece again, hands shaking in fear. "I'm... getting ambushed," he mumbled, voice full of shame.

"Jesus Christ, Mirage," Bangalore scolded. 

"Sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize," she cut him off sternly. "Defend yourself. We're on our way," she finished, her voice switching from one of authority to one of genuine concern. 

"Please hurry," Mirage whimpered before turning his comms off and crawling out of his hiding spot.

He looked around, but saw no one. He raised his pistol and slowly began to walk around the area, keeping an eye out for whoever it was that was just shooting at him.

"If you come out, I'll make it nice and quick," he offered to his mysterious attacker, voice filled with false confidence. "Just a... quick shot to the head!"

_God, why did he land solo?_

Before any other words could come out of his mouth, something hit him in the back and he was roughly knocked to the ground from the impact.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" a deep, synthetic voice responded with a chuckle.

Mirage grunted, rolling over onto his back, wincing in pain. He looked up at his attacker. His heart sank when he saw who it was. Towering above him was the newest addition to the Apex Games, Revenant.

"Aha- hey there, Rev!" Mirage greeted nervously, beginning to slowly crawl backwards. He shakily raised his pistol only to have it quickly kicked out of his hand. He couldn't help but scream in pain at the feeling of heavy metal hitting his wrist. He stopped moving. He was pretty sure he heard bones crack.

He expected Revenant to just gun him down then and there like everyone else would, but he didn't. And he definitely didn't expect Revenant to throw away his own gun- which Mirage identified as a sentinel- but he tossed it carelessly to the ground before turning his attention back to Mirage.

A pleased groan came from him as he slowly made his way closer to the injured man on the ground. "Are your friends nearby?" he asked softly, kneeling down at Mirage's right side, tilting his head in curiosity. His eyes were a blinding shade of yellow.

Mirage quickly shook his head. He couldn't tell if his heart was racing or if it stopped beating altogether. "They're coming."

Revenant looked up for a moment. "I can't wait to meet them." He turned his gaze back to the man and wrapped a hand around his neck. Mirage was quick to bring his own hands up to Revenant's arm in an attempt to loosen his grip, but the only thing he got in response was a sharp pain in his injured right hand, a laugh from his attacker, and a tighter grip on his throat. "You're a sad excuse for a legend," Revenant whispered as Mirage struggled beneath his grasp.

His arms are thin and lanky, but God he's strong. It… probably has something to do with the fact that he's literally a robot.

Mirage's vision began to blur after a few breathless moments. Just when he thought he was about to pass out, Revenant's grip softened. Mirage took the chance to gasp for air, and he quickly sat up, trying to push Revenant away. 

"Get down," was his response, and it echoed through Mirage's ears. He grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head down onto the hard ground.

Revenant looked up when he heard enemy footsteps approaching. _His squad_. He glanced back down at Mirage. Blood was pooling around where his head laid on the pavement, he was completely unresponsive, and the life was draining out of his eyes. 

Revenant groaned in frustration. He wanted him to be conscious for this. He decided that he would be better finishing him off and getting acquainted with the others instead. He'd have plenty of more opportunities to spend time with Mirage in the future. Quickly, he shaped his hand into a blade and plunged it into him. If he wasn't dead before, he was now. 

Revenant stood up and turned to face the two approaching legends, blood dripping from his hand. "Who's next?"


End file.
